Out Of Breath
by jodu is my hero
Summary: Matt's in the Olympics, Lizzie is watching them, and Gordo is writing about them. Lizzie and Gordo don't know that the other one is there, so imagine their surprise. Full sumary inside and please read and review. lg
1. Before the Games Begin

A/N: Here's my new story! I'm sorry to say that it is not a Matt/Miranda combo this time, although, it is a L/G. Enjoy and please, if you have time, review! This story is a little different than most of the others, but I think its likable. I don't know anything about Beijing or China, though, so to prevent possible offense, the names of places are going to be non-Asian.

Summary: It's 2008 and Matt is a top American swimmer who just made it to the Summer Olympics in Beijing, China. Lizzie and the rest of the family come to support him, not knowing that David Gordon is there for his own reasons and that Matt is falling in love with a Canadian athlete. Matt is 19 and Lizzie is 22.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Out of Breath

Chapter One

Before the Games Begin

Matt McGuire, One week before the opening ceremonies, pool, Beijing, China

On his way to get dressed after morning practice, a reporter stopped him, "Matt! Over here!"

Matt, rolling his eyes, wrapped his towel around his waist and walked over to the reporter. A little out of breath from the swim, the last thing he wasn't to do was talk to someone, but he couldn't help it. "Hey," he said, once he reached the reporter.

"Hi. I'm Diana Harris of the Associated Press. Do you have time to answer a few questions?"

"Sure," he said.

"Okay, good," Diana said, smiling, "So, Matt, you recently broke three world records at the trials. You are America's favorite in the backstroke and freestyle events. Third time Olympian Michael Phelps has said he was honored to be on the same team as you. Tell me, Matt, how does it feel to be you?"

"Well, uh," Matt said, "It feels a little overwhelming. I've been here for two weeks now and I'm excited. It's amazing to be swimming in the same pool with people like Michael and Ian Thorpe and I think that these games will be particularly interesting."

"They will, indeed," Diana said, "Do you think that this will be a lot like 2004, where the US dominated the swimming scene?"

"I sure hope so. There really are some great people here, though, so it will be quite a challenge. I really just want to get out there and represent the United States as it deserves to be represented."

"Now, one country that is really expected to challenge you this year is Canada. Not only do they have great men, but they also have great women. How does this make you feel?"

"Okay, actually. I met most of the team and they are great and so nice. They have more potential than they ever had in swimming. However these games end won't change my opinion about them."

"Do you feel a lot of pressure as someone from a country that has a great recent history in this sport?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I really want to do well. My family is coming to watch me and I've been preparing for this for a long time, but I don't know if I feel pressure. I want to try my best and I have six opportunities to medal and if I get six medals, that would be more than great, but if I get none, I'll be better off knowing that I tried my best and will know what I need to work on for 2012."

"Well, Matt, thank you for your time. Good luck to you in these Olympic games."

Matt nodded, "Thank you," before he walked off into the dressing room to take a shower, get dressed and head to his room at the Olympic village. He didn't have much time before he was supposed to film some segments for NBC, eat lunch, swim more laps, go to the work out room with his trainer, and then finally meet his parents who were arriving that day to support him. He was tired, he was exhausted, and he really wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He grabbed a granola bar and headed to the NBC headquarters to film the segments.

Ashley Chambers, same day, same place, same country

Eighteen-year-old Canadian swimmer Ashley Chambers arrived a few minutes early to her scheduled morning practice. Once she was there, her friend and fellow Canadian swimmer, Kelly Harper, greeted her. Kelly was sitting in on a chair watching the swimmers.

"Hey," Kelly said, as she put her swim cap on, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, I did," she said, "I was really tired and I just woke up like thirty minutes ago."

Kelly pointed out to a guy that was getting out of the water, "Hey, Ashley?"

"Yeah," she responded, too busy dealing with her own goggles and swim cap.

"Do you see that American getting out of the pool?"

Ashley looked, "You mean Matthew McGuire?"

Kelly dropped her mouth, "That's Matthew? Man, I knew he looked familiar, but I thought Matthew had darker hair or was shorter or something."

Ashley smiled as they turned to watch Matt get stopped by a reporter. At this point, Ashley turned back to Kelly, "Well, I only know this because Brian is racing against him and was talking about him earlier."

Kelly grinned, "You know," she said, "If I didn't know he was an American, I'd almost say he was cute."

"I don't know. For some reason, he just doesn't seem to look like my type," Ashley said and she shook her head as she headed to the pool. Goggles and swim cap ready, she dove from a block and started swimming her best stroke, breaststroke.

Lizzie McGuire, four days before the Opening ceremony, LAX

"Thanks for dropping me off at the airport," Lizzie said to her friend, Miranda.

"Thanks. I wish I were going with you, actually. Tell Matt that I said good luck."

"I'll do that," Lizzie said. The two friends were in Miranda's car and Lizzie was about to get out, "God, I can't believe my brother is in the Olympics."

"It's pretty cool. Also, who knows? You may find some hot guy to take back with you to America."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "I doubt that."

"Lizzie..." Miranda said, "It's been over with you and Eric for almost six months now. Don't you think its time to move on?" Lizzie got out of the car and so did Miranda.

"I know its over and I'm actually really glad its over, but I'm not looking for anything serious right now. Besides, I'm going there to support Matt and have fun."

"Fine," Miranda said, opening her trunk and getting out Lizzie's suitcase, "Call me when you get there."

"Okay," Lizzie said, "I'll do that. Have fun here!"

"Sure thing."

Lizzie took her suitcase and headed for the airport entrance. She checked in and checked her bags before finding her gate. She waited, reading magazines to pass time and then her flight was called.

Ten hours later, Lizzie was in China and calling for her parents to come pick her up.

David Gordon, two days before the Opening Ceremony, Napa Valley

A young, handsome David Gordon was sitting in his apartment waiting for a call he was expecting. "Hey," he said, when he recognized the number as his boss, Henry George.

"Hey. I just sent a car out to come pick you up."

"Alright," he said, "Bye."

"I'll talk to you when you get there."

"Right. Okay," David said, and he hung up his phone.

"So," his roommate, Jay, who was in the room, said, shaking his head, "I still can't believe you are going to this."

David shrugged, "Yeah, well, it's not a bad job, first of all, and secondly, I need a break from this place. Going to the Olympics will be a good vacation for me."

Jay raised an eyebrow, "Even if you are working?"

David sighed, "I'm only working part time. Other than that, I have virtually no responsibility."

"Yeah, well, do you know anything about any of the athletes?"

"Nope. But that's what the plane ride is for."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Dave. I still can't believe you want to do this."

"Hey! I'm single! I'm sick of writing about Napa Valley, and I hear China has great Chinese food," he said, flicking his roommate's forehead as he headed for the door with his suitcase. Just then there was a knock at the door, "Sam, save my messages and I'll see you in about three weeks."

"Have fun. I'll be reading what you have to say about everything!"

David was out the door by then, so he couldn't respond.

He was in China the next day.


	2. Meetings and Changes

A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you like this story. For those of you who inquired about my story, "Cruisin," well, I'm in a slump that I'm sure I will get out of soon, but have patience. Also, I've never been in the Olympics, so if these athletes are completely strange, just remember that I'm not focusing so much on the sport or the way people behave because that's beyond me. Anyway, on to chapter 2.

Also, for clarification, the name of Gordo's roommate is Jay. I had it originally as Sam, but then I realized that it might be confusing with Sam McGuire.

Chapter Two

Meetings and Changes

???Matt McGuire, day before opening ceremonies, Olympic Village, Beijing, China???

Matt was resting that afternoon while his parents went to walk around the city. Also, his roommate, fellow swimmer, Kyle Pratt, was out with his girlfriend. He had just fallen asleep when he heard a knock on the door. Matt jumped up to open the door, to see American athletes Carson Henderson and Jake Paulson. "Hey," he said, as he yawned.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you, but we think there is something going on in the lobby that you don't want to miss out on," Jake said, pulling Matt by the arm and practically dragging him to the main lobby of their dormitory.

Once they stopped, Matt looked and sighed, realizing what was going on. For lying on the couch was a large, muscular man sleeping like a baby on the couch. There was a small crowd of people surrounding the couch as two or three guys messed with him, hoping to entertain their audience.

"You woke me up for this? Who is this?"

"We don't know who he is but we think he's a wrestler or something."

They looked on to watch the guy be tickled on his feet, poked on his stomach, and various other things were done to him and he didn't flinch. The crowd seemed amused, as it grew a little larger and represented quite a few countries. Matt recognized the guys messing with him as members of the American rowing team. He was almost embarrassed to be there as he thought it was kind of stupid. "Guys," he said, "I'm going to go back to my room and get more sleep. If anything else interesting happens, do me a favor and let me sleep."

Matt turned around and headed for the elevator, yawning. He pushed the button and when the door opened, he noticed that there was a girl already in there. He nodded politely as he got in and pushed the button for his level. The girl smiled, recognizing who it was immediately. She left the lobby festivities a few minutes before he came, "Are they still messing with that guy?" she asked.

Matt nodded, yawning yet again, "Yeah."

The girl nodded and then realized maybe she should introduce herself. She stuck out her arm, "I'm Ashley Chambers."

Matt was about to shake her hand until it clicked, "The swimmer?"

"Yep. And you are Matt McGuire...the swimmer. Nice to meet you, too."

Matt wanted to punch himself for feeling so stupid. He didn't have enough time to, though, as the elevator had stopped and reached her floor. She got off, turning back to wave and smile, "Nice to meet you, Matt. I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Matt said, feeling a little pitiful, "I'll see you around."

The elevator closed and headed to Matt's floor and Matt got off and headed to his dorm, and fell asleep.

???David Gordon, The Morning of the Opening Ceremony, Press Area???

"Gordon!" a large man called in a New York accent, "Come here for a sec!"

"I'll be right there," he called back, wrapping up his conversation with somebody, "I'll talk to you later." He walked over to the man and said, "Sir?"

"Gordon, you're covering the boxing competitions, aren't you?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Green. In fact, I was just about to head over to the arena in a few minutes."

"Well, plans have changed. Roberts called from America and said that his wife went into labor two months before she was supposed to and he won't be covering this stuff, after all. We need you to cover for him. He's in charge of swimming. You're supposed to meet this guy, Jenkins, at the Indoor Pool Hall in an hour. Is this okay with you?"

"Um...yes sir," Gordo said.

"Great. Thanks, Gordon!"

"You're welcome," he said and he left the building and went to the Pool Hall to meet up with Jenkins, who was already there. He handed Gordo a press badge and showed him where he would be sitting.

"I don't know what all Green told you about what you're getting yourself into, so thanks for coming on such a short notice," the tall, thin, official looking man said.

Gordo shrugged, "It's my pleasure. Besides, I think I might know a little more about swimming than I do about boxing."

Jenkins chuckled, "Well, its true that its probably a little easier to tell what is going on when its being reported in your ear and you get to look and see for yourself, but it is more tedious with the hours. Swimming lasts for the first eight days of the games, but it is in the morning and in the evening. The results are posted for the spectators on the board, but they will also be sent directly to your screen as well. You will also have access to swimmer's profiles and world records on the computer. I believe the person next to you is from Scotland and he'll probably be able to help you. You also have a telephone you can use to talk to others and sometimes they might talk to you. We'll have you a new badge and shirt by tonight and you'll work from six to noon local time as well as six to eleven in the evening. Those times are subject to change and if for some reason you can't work a day, call the press number as well as whomever else you are supposed to call. The badge will get you into any Olympic facility until the end, but if you abuse this privilege, the Official Olympic Committee has the right to take this away. Most of this stuff has been written down for you in a handbook, but sometimes people don't read the handbook, so that's why I'm going over it. My understanding is that you are an online journalist for us. Where are you staying?

"I'm staying in a hotel nearby. I forgot the name of it."

"Okay. You're probably staying with the rest of us. I think that's just about it...you need direct communication with the announcer as well as the press areas, which will be set up soon...," Jenkins said, looking around. Finally, he looked at Gordo and smiled, holding his hand out, "Well, good luck, Gordon. I'm glad you're part of the team. "

Gordo shook his hand, "Thanks."

He left the facility and headed back to his room. He knew nothing about any of the athletes and he knew that he should probably at least be aware of the big Olympic swimmers. He'd never even covered sporting events before, but he knew that this was an opportunity and a challenge, and in order to move up in his job, he couldn't turn down such opportunities.

Not used to the eleven-hour time difference, however, he fell asleep before he had the chance to read anything.

The next time he woke up, he realized that he only had time for a quick shower before he was supposed to go to the Opening Ceremonies. Someone had an extra ticket and offered it to him the day before. He dressed quickly, grabbed his wallet and headed for the main place.

Maybe he was in too much of a hurry, however, for as he got closer and closer to the massive crowd outside the arena, he managed to run into a young woman. The young woman ended up falling and Gordo, being the gentleman that he was, offered his hand to help pull her up. The woman, not really paying attention to the man as she concentrated on wiping her pants off, said, "Thank you."

Gordo, who only noticed that she had long, blonde hair, responded with, "You're welcome. I'm sorry I knocked you over."

The woman, after she figured she looked good enough, finally looked up as she said, "I was just waiting for something like this to happen. I'm just glad you speak..." then she stopped realizing the familiarity of the face in front of her. "Gordo?" She asked, with a puzzled expression.

Gordo jumped a little at hearing his name. He hadn't really given the woman a good look before, but when he looked again, he recognized the face, "Lizzie?" he said, sounding just as surprised as she was, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? What kind of sister would I be if I didn't support my own brother? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know Matt was in the Olympics. I'm covering the swimming events online."

"Really? Is that what you are doing these days?"

"Yup. So, excuse my ignorance, but what sport does Matt play?"

"He swims," Lizzie said, smirking as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah," Gordo said, "I knew he was some sort of junior champion a few years ago. It must have slipped my mind."

"Yeah, well its not your fault. We haven't seen each other in a few years, so I don't blame you."

"So..." Gordo said as the small talk converged into awkward silence, "I guess I will see you around, then."

Lizzie nodded, "Yeah, definitely. Maybe we can have lunch someday or something to catch up."

"Yeah, definitely," Gordo agreed as the old friends parted. Gordo knew he should have hugged his old friend and ex-girlfriend, but by then it was too late. He didn't realize he would have to face his best friend. He and Lizzie had dated in high school before he decided to leave to go to NYU for film school. After the first year, however, he decided to transfer to UCLA to major in journalism and to be closer to home, but by then, he'd lost track of both Lizzie and Miranda. He learned from someone that Lizzie ended up going to Arizona for school and was dating a football player. After learning this, Gordo figured that this was a sign that times were changing and that he probably would never see Lizzie again...even if he were still in love with her.

His heart sank as he watched her walk away and lost her in the crowd. It took him a long time to get over her, and he thought he was over her, but seeing her again, even four years later, made him wonder if he was over her.


	3. Preparation

A/N: I am SO incredibly sorry about not updating sooner. Anyway, I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and are going to have a lovely Christmas. In the meantime, I have been sending random e-mails to people that haven't updated in, like, three or four months, begging them to update and encourage you to do the same (well, nicely, of course, because it's the holidays and everything, I want them to know how appreciated their story is and recognize that we still care.) I'm not claiming I am perfect, however all writers should agree that knowing people still want you to write means something. Anyway, I suppose that's my rant of the day and maybe no one else cares. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

Preparation

The Opening Ceremony was lovely and magical, even though the characters concerned had their minds somewhat elsewhere. Her video camera and her friends surrounding her as she marched out to the arena with team Canada were keeping Ashley entertained. Sure, Matt McGuire crossed her mind a few times, but everything seemed so busy as the countries marched out and everyone in the crowd cheered. Ashley could barely think for herself.

It was almost two hours before the largest team, United States, marched out and as Matt waited for their entrance, he listened to his I Pod and tried to focus on the next day. It was hard for him to keep focused sometimes, as sometimes his mind would wander, however, he tried never to think of girls or other distractions, rather than keeping his mind focusing on swimming. He talked to some of his teammates and actually called some of his friends back home while he waited, but it was pretty loud and he knew his parents would appreciate it if he kept all the calls short, as even though he was nineteen and getting paid to sponsor certain things, he still lived with his parents for the time being and his cell phone was on their plan.

When team United States was called to make their entrance, however, Matt got ready and took out his camera, preparing for the feeling that all the other athletes had been talking about as they entered the stadium and heard cheers from tens of thousands of people. He had no idea what to expect, but when he walked into the stadium with his fellow athletes, he had this immense rush of patriotism blow through him as he looked around, took pictures and waved. He could hardly see the crowd, as there were so many flashing lights, but knowing that some of these people were cheering especially for him meant something to him. He smiled as he walked to the center and witnessed the rest of the ceremony. He felt truly sensational and slightly emotional. Knowing that he would have to swim the next morning didn't bother him. He knew that this was one of those times that he would remember forever. He could win nothing here, but still have this as a memory.

Lizzie sat with her parents and watched the ceremony. She almost wished she said more to Gordo, but didn't know what to say. She'd lost touch with him through the years and didn't know what they were supposed to talk about. She figured she was bound to run into him again, and didn't know what to think of this. She tried to concentrate on what her parents were chatting about and what was going on below her, but it was hard. She almost wondered if he was a figment of her imagination or something because the world is not that small. Of all the places he could be, why did he have to be here? Maybe this was a sign of some sort. She didn't want to associate with Gordo, anymore, though. He was a thing in the past. Some friends last forever, but most come and go. He left and they never spoke to each other again. It was that easy. They never called, wrote, or anything. Gordo was a memory to Lizzie and a name on her buddy list…until she changed her screen name. She started scanning for him in the crowd, wondering if she'd really seen him. But she couldn't find him. She sighed. She supposed she would just have to wait until the next day.

Gordo sat down and tried to pay attention to the awesome opening ceremony. He didn't know anyone and didn't really have anyone to talk to, so he sat there in silence. He felt a little bit uncomfortable with the meeting he had with Lizzie, but didn't know how else to make of it. Lizzie didn't seem too happy to see him. He knew that much. It wasn't like she had a right to be happy, though. They were exes. They had a history. Now that he knew that whatever happened in the past wasn't the end of it, he was a little baffled. Knowing Lizzie would be practically everywhere he was frightened him. He would constantly wonder what she was thinking about and if she wanted to talk to him. It was like they were dating all over again. Too bad Lizzie hadn't gotten any less attractive. Nope, unfortunately Lizzie would always be beautiful because she was made to be pretty. She was made to taunt Gordo even four years after they broke up and remind him that he made a huge mistake when he let her go. He sighed. He thought he had gotten over her years ago, but it was all coming back. He pictured them actually having a pleasant conversation. This couldn't be good. He didn't come here to fall for someone who would be impossible to be loved by. He didn't come here for any other purpose than work. He had a feeling that this would not be the end of Lizzie and him after all.

As Gordo watched the countries enter and come in for the next few hours, he waited for Matt to come in. Somehow, Gordo still believed that who he saw out there wasn't Lizzie and if he couldn't find Matt, he was going to be okay, after all. His heart was rushing as team United States entered and about three hundred people into the group, he was pretty sure he saw a mature version of the little brother of his old best friend. He sighed. This should be interesting, he thought.

When the Opening Ceremony was over, there was a mad rush of people trying to exit the stadium. The athletes were gone and Matt, Ashley, and the other athletes started toward the village, but everyone else had a disadvantage because for as many exits their were, it seemed like their were thousands of people. Lizzie and her parents finally were able to leave. Lizzie had her own room on a different floor from her parents. Lizzie didn't mind this, though, because besides the swimming events, she had some of her own plans and didn't want her parents to get in the way. Tonight, though, she was going to bed. Not only was she tired, but also she was still a little bothered because now she had to be on the lookout for Gordo. With her luck, he would be staying in their hotel and his room would be right next to hers. That was just what she needed.

But she didn't see Gordo. She was almost tempted to check the hotel registrar to see if he was in her hotel, but since she was with her parents, she didn't bother. She honestly didn't want her parents to know what was going on because they would encourage them to see each other and invite him to awkward dinners. That was so not what Lizzie wanted or needed right then.

Luckily for her, though, Gordo was in a different hotel. The reporters seemed to have their own area of hotels. When Gordo finally managed to leave, he went right to his room, checked his e-mail, and got ready for bed. He lay there thinking of her, though, and more importantly, thinking about what great times they had together. He imagined that there could possibly be a little hope for the both of them to get together, but not for too long, as he realized it was more his hopes than hers and it was for the best if he left everything alone.

Lizzie was too tired to let this bother her for too long. Once she got ready for bed, she was out. She had to get up early the next morning to watch Matt swim in the qualifying rounds.

Lizzie got up even earlier so she could get in her daily run. She hadn't done it since she arrived and it always made her feel clarity with everything going on in her life. She went to the work out room and ran on the treadmill for a half an hour before showering and getting ready for a day that could possibly be the most awkward day of her life.

That morning, before the qualifying rounds, which began at nine, people were doing their warm up laps. Ashley and Kelly were walking into the area when Kelly hit Ashley on the stomach to get her attention.

"Ow? What is it?"

Kelly pointed to the side of the pool, where Matt was undressing and preparing for his own practice.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Wow, that was so not worth you hitting me," she said and she put her stuff down.

"You know, I was reading this article in the Toronto Buzz section online, and they have you linked."

"What?? I only met the guy yesterday. That's insane."

Kelly gasped, "You met him? When?"

"Yesterday in the lobby. It's no big deal, really. He seems nice, though. I'll introduce you to him if you want."

Kelly shrugged, "Nah, I'm good. I'll meet him when I'm ready to meet him."

Ashley raised her eyebrow, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to meet him right now. I want to swim."

"Right," Ashley said. Both of them took off their pants and put on their cap and goggles as they went into their lanes."

"Well, what do you know?" Kelly said, gesturing behind Ashley, "look who's in the lane next to you."

Ashley turned and jumped a little as she discovered that Matt was standing right there, waiting to get into the pool. Right then, as if to make things worse, Matt glanced over in her direction and was taken slightly aback himself. "Whoa," he said, taking off his goggles, "You're Ashley, right?"

Ashley nodded, feeling a little awkward, "That's me."

"This is so weird…"

Ashley continued to nod. She wanted to start swimming before she felt like puking, but time didn't seem to be on her side as she still had another minute.

"How many times are you swimming today?"

"Twice," she said, "what about you?"

"Once."

"Cool," she said, not knowing what else she was supposed to say to that, "Um, I'll see you then?"

Matt grinned as they both got up on the blocks, "Yeah, I'll be seeing you."

After they stretched, they were off. Ashley swam breaststroke and Matt swam freestyle. After they finished, they parted ways. They would be seeing each other later, though.

Hours later, it was time for the heats. Only time could tell what would happen and who was going to win. Only time would tell if love was in the air.


	4. Small Talk

A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long. I don't have a good excuse.

Chapter Four

Small Talk

"Ugh," Kelly was saying in the dressing room right before the heats were going to begin, "is it a bad sign if I think I'm about to start my period?"

"Wow," their Canadian guy friend said from behind them, "I so did not need to hear that."

Without blushing, Kelly said, "Yeah, well I didn't ask you to eavesdrop."

Brian shrugged, "I was looking for a song on my I Pod." He sat down next to Kelly, "how many times are you swimming today?"

"I have two heats. Why?"

Brian shrugged again, "I don't know. I only swim once and I was just wondering if I was going to have someone to talk to later."

Ashley, who was watching this, secretly grinned. She knew that Brian and Kelly had known each other for years and swam together as kids. She was never going to say anything, but she hoped that they would start going out. Brian was seventeen, had dark, shaved hair and blue eyes that always flirted with Kelly's soft gray eyes. Kelly and Brian were also two of the youngest members of the Canadian team. Kelly had just turned sixteen the month before. Ashley had known Kelly for seven or eight years, when they started competing against each other. Three years before, they started training at the same facility and became really good friends.

"Well, I really want to watch some of the others swim," Kelly said and she smiled at Ashley, "You're going against Matt McGuire, right?"

Brian tried hard to hide his disappointment, "Yeah, why?"

Kelly shrugged and then smiled again at Ashley, "I don't know. I just think that's fascinating. I've heard some interesting things about that American swimmer."

"Yeah, well I met him the other day and he's okay. Do you like him or something?" He tried to ask casually, but Ashley could hear the hint of curiosity in his voice.

Kelly smiled, "No, I personally haven't met him, but he doesn't look like he'd be my type. Besides, even if I was interested, there's a small chance he might already be taken," she said and she winked at Ashley and smiled.

Brian turned to Ashley and then back to Kelly and then back to Ashley, "McGuire asked you out?"

"No!" Ashley said, "Kelly doesn't know what she is talking about. Somehow, Kelly has decided that Matt and I would be perfect for each other even though I've only said, like, three words to him so far."

"Whoa," Brian said, "three words and you already refer to him by only his first name. That's impressive."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Not you, too!"

Brian smiled, "Nah, I'm just giving you a hard time. You are both too focused to get interested in anyone, anyway."

Just then, a guy entered and announced that the heats were beginning. Kelly had to go and Brian and Ashley went with her to watch her.

?Media table?

Gordo was writing up a story about the women's freestyle heats and when he looked up, he saw her. The night before, he was fairly sure he had imagined, but then he saw her with her parents. She looked different. She looked like she'd just gotten out of the shower. Lizzie glanced in his direction as she talked to her parents so he quickly turned his attention back to the computer screen and pretended to be distracted by that…when she was the distraction.

After watching several heats, Gordo was really seeing the advantage of doing some of the research he never really got into. He was so distracted by last minute research that he almost missed Matt's heat. He'd sent his second story to his editor when they called his name. "Great," he thought, "Another story." He opened up a new document and typed, "Matt McGuire" as the title. That was the one swimmer Gordo did do a little research on the night before. He'd basically discovered that Matt was one of the most popular swimmers in the world and he really should have been ashamed of himself for not knowing this. How could he not know this about someone he grew up with? He watched the heat and Matt won. He watched Matt get out of the pool and he watched as reporters scrambled over in hopes to get an interview with the guy he grew up with.

"I could probably get you an interview with him, you know," he heard a voice from behind him say. He froze, recognizing the voice immediately. He slowly turned to see the girl who belonged to the voice. She smiled and said, "hi."

"Hi," Gordo said, taking off his headset that gave him feedback.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Lizzie asked. A fence that kept the viewing audience away from the media area separated them, "I mean, you seemed distracted by my brother, but then again, maybe you were just doing your job."

"I'm doing my job," Gordo said, "I'm actually writing a story about your brother."

"Oh yeah?" Lizzie asked, "What are you saying about him?"

Gordo shrugged, "Not much. Only that he won his first heat. There's not much else to say this early in the race."

Lizzie laughed, "Well, as his sister, I might argue that there is a lot more to say about him, but since you are the media, I'll let you get away with whatever you say."

Gordo turned to look at the pool. He honestly didn't know why Lizzie had chosen to talk to him. He definitely intended on avoiding her if they saw each other again. He wasn't one for awkward reunions and knew that this had potential to be the most awkward yet. He sighed, "Well, unless you know something the stats and books don't cover, I'm not sure how much you can help me. I'm reporting online specifically from the sporting aspect. I don't need to know anything else."

Lizzie shrugged. Obviously, she wasn't going anywhere, "Who said I was going to offer you personal information. I just thought it might help you a little bit and see if you wanted an interview."

Gordo looked over at Lizzie with an annoyed expression, "Why are you over here, anyway?"

Lizzie looked surprised at his question, "what do you mean?"

Gordo's eyes widened, "I find it hard to believe that you don't know exactly what I am talking about."

Lizzie shook her head, "I knew that I would regret coming over here, but after I saw you last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Gordo paused, trying to make sure he heard her correctly, "What?"

"I said I couldn't help but think about you."

Gordo sighed. It was the same idea, but it didn't mean the same thing, "What's there to think about?"

"Gordo," Lizzie said defensively, "When I saw you last night, I thought I wanted to avoid you, but when I thought about it, it didn't make sense. It's not like the last time we saw each other we hated each other. We used to be the best of friends growing up and there is no reason for this to be awkward."

While she was talking, Lizzie had no idea what she was saying. When she had thought about their meeting the night before, Lizzie concluded that she didn't really care to run into him again. When she saw him this morning, though, and swore she felt his gaze in her direction, something changed in her. Maybe things between them didn't have to be awkward. Maybe if they talked, they would become friends again. When she looked over at the media table and saw him typing away, she could tell he was lonely. Well, maybe she couldn't tell that specifically, but she could see certain sadness in his eyes and she hated it. He didn't deserve to be avoided. He was only trying to do his job. Maybe this would be a chance to preserve their friendship.

Gordo wasn't responding, and Lizzie wondered if it was because he was trying to work or if it was because he had no idea what to say. Finally, he sighed and then turned his attention back to her, "How soon could I get that interview with Matt?"

Lizzie looked surprised by his words, "Um, whenever is convenient with you. I'll talk to him this afternoon about it."

Gordo nodded, "Okay, well you do that and I'll catch up with you at some point later in the day."

"Okay," Lizzie said, not sure what this meant. Here, she was trying to say something meaningful, and he wasn't responding to what she really was asking. Could their friendship be salvaged?

Lizzie turned and left to sit with her family again. When her parents asked what took her so long, she said, "I was distracted by the media."

"Oh, honey!" Jo said, urging Lizzie to sit down, "What did they say?"

Lizzie shrugged, "Nothing of substance."

Lizzie sighed and turned her attention back to the pool, where women were racing.

"Did you see where Matt's time was first out of all ten heats? It looks like we're off to a good start, so far," Sam said, smiling and putting an arm around his daughter.

"Yeah," she said, "great start."

?Outside the Pool Arena?

After watching all the heats Matt cared to watch, Matt decided to head back to his room. He wanted to rest up later for his warm ups in the afternoon and needed to get away from all the activities. While he was being dropped off at the village, two people he didn't recognize ran up to him. "Hey. Matt!" one of them said. Oh, great, Matt thought, more reporters. He knew he should have taken his parents up on their offer to use one of their rooms.

Matt stopped, "Yes? Can I help you?"

They didn't have cameras, though and they looked too nervous and excited to be actual reporters. It turned out they weren't reporters, though, and they were just two people who wanted his autograph. He signed some program for them and they disappeared. He was about to open the door to the village, when he overheard some voices from behind him.

"I guess it says something when your own family favors its neighbor."

Matt turned to see who was speaking, "Brian Peters, right?" he said, waiting to hold the door for him.

Brian smiled and walked in, "Well, at least its good to know that while the little people walk right past me, you will always remember me."

Matt shrugged, not knowing what to say, "Yeah, well, those guys back there probably had no idea that their countryman, or what was you it you called them, "family," was behind me," he shrugged, "half of whatever I sign ends up on E-bay, anyway."

"Yeah, well, the thing is, those guys back there were my brothers. I highly doubt they would want my autograph unless they did intend on selling it on E-bay."

"Those guys were your brothers? Wow," Matt said, reaching for his wallet to get bottled water from the machine.

Brian shrugged, "Eh, don't feel too bad. Nice swim today, by the way."

"Yeah, you, too."

Brian shrugged, "I suppose seventh overall isn't that bad."

"Are you kidding me?" Matt asked, taking a large sip of the water, "seventh is awesome! Especially considering they have eighty of the best swimmers of the world, and you are, what? Eighteen?"

"Seventeen."

"See? I'd settle for seventh."

"You would?" the girl, who was with Brian, asked.

Matt nodded, "Seventh for the preliminary heats is bad ass. For the other heats, I would be a little more careful, but finishing is what is important to me."

"Dude," Brian said, shaking his head, "You are such a commercial."

Matt laughed and then shrugged, "Yeah, well I guess the air is getting to me a little too much. What I really need is sleep."

"Yeah, this whole thing is kind of tiring," the girl said, and then she stuck out her hand, "I'm Kelly, by the way. I swim with Canada."

Matt smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Kelly. I'm Matt. I'm also really hungry and tired, so excuse me while I go to my room and rest for a while."

"No problem," Kelly said and then she waved, "I'll see you around."

"See you," Matt said and then he walked off to his room.


End file.
